This invention relates to the detection of abnormal action by a man or an object in the cage of an elevator.
Since the cage of an elevator becomes a closed room, crimes in the cage occur frequently. In order to prevent these abnormal actions, the function of operating the elevator so as to stop the cage at each floor in response to a cage call is sometimes added in a specified time zone. This measure, however, is not satisfactory for the prevention of these actions.
Meanwhile, there has not been introduced any device which prevents a governor from being tripped due to vibrations attributed to jumping or violent behaviour by a man in the cage during the running therof, and the elevator has been quite defenseless as to abnormal actions of a man in the cage.